


When I Get Home

by XIIIthNobody



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Implied Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Sibling Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: Lea and Isa are going off an adventure, and a certain little princess is none too happy.





	When I Get Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2011, but I think it still holds up pretty well~
> 
> Welcome to one of my favorite headcanons for this series.

The small girl stood at her grandmother's side, fingers holding tight to the elderly woman's dress, staring ahead at her older brother.

He looped the checkerstriped scarf he usually wore around his shoulders, waving at the blue haired boy around his age that stood a few feet away, looking bored.

"Hey Kairi, make sure you take care of grandma, kay? I'm not sure when I'm gonna be back, and I don't want you guys gettin' lonely."

Her lip trembled and she flung herself forward, burying her face into his stomach, her arms almost wrapping around his lower back.

"Don't...don't go. Don't go, Lea, I'll miss you!"

He bent down, dislodging her arms, but picking her up, raising her up in the air and spinning her.

"And I'll miss you too, firecracker! But you're a strong girl, you're strong and brave, and I know you'll do just fine. Promise?"

She nodded, sniffling.

"Good."

He lowered her slightly, kissing her forehead, and setting her down on her feet.

"I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

Lea waved over his shoulder at his family, running off to join Isa, and grabbed his hand, pulling him in the direction of the castle.

It would be years before the two ever saw each other again.


End file.
